


Pumpkin Spice Everything, Please

by lielabell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Chef Derek, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Tumblr Prompt, pumpkin spice pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wants in life is Derek and some pumpkin spice pancakes.  The universe sees fit to only give him one of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice Everything, Please

The sky is doing that sorta raining thing it does where water is definitely coming down from it but not in any sort of quantity to justify the use of an umbrella and so Stiles is already moderately annoyed when he walks into Hale's, his favorite not-quite greasy spoon diner.

Not-quite because the place is impeccably clean and, while being a retro themed diner, all their products are locally sourced and there are a wide range of vegetarian and vegan options on their menu, which Stiles thinks is pretty cool and should be A Thing at all diners.

_Anyway._

He’s mildly annoyed at the weather refusing to be properly weather-y and at the bus for running about fifteen minutes late and at himself for staying up late chatting with friends on the internet last night but all that melts away when he looks up and sees the words “Pumpkin Spice Pancakes” listed as the breakfast special because hell-to-the-yes! Pumpkin spice pancakes! Who doesn’t want that?

Stiles does a little shimmy step on his way to the counter, plopping down on a stool when he reaches it and smiling like a loon as he makes the stool spin. He one hundred percent ignores the indignant noise that comes from Cora, the youngest of the too-hawt-to-handle Hale siblings. She’s standing in front of him when he finishes spinning, scowling at him from under a jauntily placed white bus boy hat.

"Hey, Cora!" Stiles says, giving her his best grin. Cora doesn’t reply, just puts down an empty coffee cup in front of him, and pours. "Mmmmmm, coffee." Stiles makes grabby hands at the cup. "Sweet nectar of the gods."

Cora lifts an eyebrow and pops her gum. “Uh huh,” she says as she pushes it his way along with two small silver containers holding milk and honey respectively.

"You’re the best," Stiles tells her as he eagerly doctors his coffee.

"Sure I am," she replies, pulling her pad from the pocket of her ruffled apron. "So, what’ll it be today, Stilinski?"

Stiles snaps his fingers and points at the chalk board. “I’m having me one of those pumpkin spice pancake platters.”

Cora’s frown gets frownier and she cocks her head to the side as she lowers her pad. “Nope.”

"What? Why not?"

She lifts her shoulder. “We’re out of pumpkin.”

"But it’s your special. How can you be out of pumpkin if pumpkin spice pancakes are your special?"

Cora lets out a long, put upon sigh. “The night chef, Issac, thought that the pumpkin was for pies. So he made them.” She points to the desert display case next to the register. “Lots of ‘em. Feel free to buy one on your way out.” She drops her arm and gives Stiles an exasperated look. “Unfortunately, that means we are fresh out of pumpkin at the moment. Laura’s gone to see if she can find some, but who knows if she will or not.” She lifts a shoulder. “For now we are out. So, what’ll it be?”

"That’s the most horrible thing I have ever heard," Stiles says dramatically, shoulders slumping as his good mood vanishes. "I was really, really excited about those pancakes."

"Them’s the breaks, kid," Cora says, snapping her gum.

Stiles nods, morosely. “Them’s most certainly are,” he agrees. “Because pumpkin spice pancakes.”

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what can you do?"

Stiles opens his mouth, but is cut off by the sound of the door to the kitchen slamming open. He stares as Derek, middle of the too-hawt-to-handle Hale siblings, comes storming out, wiping his hands on his apron, eyebrows pulled down in an angry vee.

"Uh," Stiles says eloquently, because he’s always super eloquent in the face of all Derek’s hawtness.

"I heard you wanted the special," Derek says in that voice that’s too soft for his angry bear expression.

"Um," Stiles replies, still as eloquent as ever.

Derek comes to a stop next to him, arms crossed over his solid wall of a chest, causing the muscles in them to bulge even more than they normally do. Because that’s totally fair. Stiles sighs at them and then sighs again for good measure. Cora snorts and mutters something under her breath that Stiles can’t be bothered to catch, but Derek must hear because a faint blush starts to form on his perfect cheeks and Jesus. It’s too early in the morning for this.

"Um," Stiles says again, looking down at his cup.

Derek clears his throat awkwardly. “I can make you pancakes.”

Stiles lifts a shoulder. He doesn’t really want pancakes if they aren’t pumpkin. “I mean, I really just wanted the pumpkin ones,” he starts but Derek rushes over him.

"But you like blueberry pancakes too. And the apple cinnamon ones. I can make you those. You liked those a lot."

"Yeah," Stiles slowly, because he did like those. "But I’m not really in the mood for that today."

"What about banana nut?" Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head. “No, I mean, it’s nice of you to offer but—”

"Strawberries?" Derek’s voice sounds a little desperate and Stiles is starting to feel like a bit of an asshole for being so picky, so he nods.

"Sure. Strawberries. That’s great," he says weakly.

Derek nods. “Strawberries. With whipped cream. And a side of bacon, extra crispy. Coming right up.”

"Sounds wonderful," Stiles tells him. He turns to Cora and asks, "How much will that be?"

"It’s on the house," Derek replies, causing Stiles to turn back to him and stare. "Um, because of the mix up."

"You don’t have to do that," Stiles protests.

"Of course we do, you’re one of our valued customers," Derek says and Cora snorts again, which is totally unflattering.

Someone should tell her.

But all Stiles can do is stare at Derek Hale, who is definitely a little pink in the cheeks and flustered looking even though he is the hottest thing to ever hot and has that beard and those muscles and tattoos that Stiles wants to thoroughly map with his tongue and wow. This is really an awkward time to have a boner.

"Um, wow," Stiles finally manages to get out, "that’s awesome of you. You’re awesome. I like you. I mean, um, you’re cool." Stiles's voice has gone a bit high by the end of his verbal vomit and he busies himself with his coffee to avoid looking at Derek’s reaction to that ramble.

Derek doesn’t respond for a moment, then lets out a quick, “I think you’re cool too,” before hurrying back to the kitchen to, presumably, make Stiles some fluffy strawberry goodness.

Which Stiles should totally be focusing on instead of the fact that Derek Hale, with the muscles and the tattoos and the hawt, thinks that Stiles is _cool too_.

"Idiots," Cora mutters to herself as Stiles set his stool spinning, a smile spread wide across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on tumblr:  
>  _Ahahahaha. Came down to get brekkie and the special is pumpkin pancakes and I’m all hell to the yeah! And the chef says they don’t have pumpkin because of a mix up and I was all ???? It’s your special. Y u no have pumpkin??? And the chef was all Sorry and his boss (who is HAWT and covered in tattoos and I totally have a crush on) was all WHAT U WANT, BBGIRL, I MAKE. And now I’m getting strawberry pancakes._
> 
> And reliand replied:  
>  _this is the best story Ive heard all week. sounds like the perfect premise for a fanfic. Those goddamn Hales with their diner and hot like burning looks who accidently write down specials that dont exist… & Stiles crushed dreams of pumpkin pancakes_
> 
> And then fic happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pumpkin Patches Lead To The Best Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193796) by [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl)




End file.
